secrets
by echostar123
Summary: when starfire gets a horrible nightmare she starts to get worried on how it will impact her and her friends and what secrets hide with in her. my first story so no mean comments.
1. nightmares and daydreams

_**Secrets**_

I sat on my bed looking out the window. It was sunny and the others were out enjoying the sun, well not Raven. She was most likely in her room reading. Robin asked me if I wanted to go outside. He's so sweet! But I said no, guess I was tired. I really don't know anymore. Ever since we got back from Japan I've been different, well I think I have at least. But robin hasn't seemed to notice. Well after a while of watching the sun my eyes started to hurt so I grabbed my iPod and turned on Kesha **Your Love Is My Drug **and started humming along. I guess my iPod was on too loud, because I didn't hear robin walk into the room. As soon as he sat down I shot open my eyes.

"Oh...hi robin…err…what's up?" I asked shyly

He smiled and kissed my cheek. I giggled.

"Hey Star, I just came up to see what you were doing, I guess. What song were you humming?"

I looked down at my iPod screen.

"Kesha." I said

Lately I have gotten into to a lot of music. Robin doesn't seem to mind, I guess.

'okay." He replied

We sat there in my room in silence for a while and I started to space out.

Well I guess I fell asleep because next thing I knew I was in a dark room. I knew I was dreaming because Robin would have been there. The room was dark as night and there was an eerie feeling in the air. It sent shivers down my spine. Then in the distance I saw evil red eyes staring at me and the eerie figure stepped out of the shadows. My eyes widened. She…she looked exactly like me! But as if I were a demon, with wings a tail claws and fangs. Her hair was matted as well.

"w-who are you?" I asked shaking.  
She smiled showing her two 4 inch long fangs.

In a raspy voice she said "I'm you foolish girl." She raised her claws showing her claws. They were 6 inch long black nails. They were very sharp looking, like a cat's claw.

"We will meet again girl." She snarled as she swooped her hand down aiming for my leg with her claw.

Just then my eyes shot open and I realized I was screaming. Robin was looking at me with worry in his expression. I was shaking and he was trying to calm me down. The scene kept replaying again and again in my head. Her claw crashing down on to my leg almost about to hit it. I closed my eyes and started whimpering.

"Starfire, what's wrong?" robin asked while stroking my back

I opened my eyes to see his worried look. I took a few deep breaths and told him about the nightmare.

'It's just a bad dream star, maybe it will go away." He suggested.

I shook my head.

"I felt the wind when her hand came down it wasn't just a dream, she told me we would meet again. But the part that scared me the most was that she looked exactly like me but evil."

I wrapped my arms around my knees. Robin looked at me with a very concerned face.

"If you want, I could stay in here with you tonight, you know, if the nightmares come back." He exclaimed.

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him.

"thank you robin! Thank you!" he smiled and patted on my bed next to him. I smiled and quietly curled up next to him hoping the nightmares didn't return.


	2. haunting dreams

_**Secrets**_

I awoke when the first rays of sun shining on my face making me sweat. Robin was next to me sound asleep…well…I think he was it's hard to tell with the mask.

"Good morning." His greeting made me almost leap out of the bed.

"Morning robin. Are you trying to make me have a heart attack?!"

He rolled his eyes.

"I think the nightmares are gone." He smiled "Did you dream at all last night?"

I smiled and started thinking.

"I dreamed I was singing your love is my drug by kasha last night, does that count?"

Robin kissed me on the cheek.

"You have the strangest dreams you know."

I smiled creepily.

"Yea, send me to the asylum."

Robin looked at me weird for a minute.

'What? I know more than you think." I mumbled

We both started laughing. Just then my stomach growled..err one of them did. Having 9 stomachs could be really confusing.

"Let's get something to eat shall we?" robin asked.

"YES!" I yelled.

He stared at me. Just then I felt an eerie feeling come over me and I blacked out.

**Woo hoo go cliff hangers. Ha ha im the only one who knows whats gonna happen next! Well guess what! I got this story idea from a dream! What now!**


	3. whats happening

~ Robin's POV~

"Starfire, Starfire, STARFIRE!"

I couldn't get her to wake up. I quickly picked her up and ran down to the medical room.

As I was running I couldn't help but look at her face. She didn't look in pain; she looked like she was just sleeping. 'Weird?' I thought

All the other titans were looking at me when I arrived in the main room.

"She passed out and I need to see if she's alright." I said. Cyborg took star from my arms and gently put her down on the bed. He hooked up all the medical equipment and soon we saw her heart rate on the TV. Her heart rate was normal and everything else was okay, but what made her pass out?

"Please be okay." I whispered to myself

~Starfire's POV~

(Inside her dream)

_It was so dark and cold. I couldn't help but shiver. Then I felt eye looking at me. I turned to see the demon me standing with a smirk on her face._

"_Greetings mortal" she hissed._

_I stood up to see that we were the same height. She wore a black grim reaper coat with a black hood. Her hair was the same red as mine but it was messy and spiked a bit. Her claws were 6 in long (like always) and her devil-pointed tail was swaying evilly. Her red eyes glued to my face her fangs glinting in the sickly glow of the room._

"_w-what do you want with me?"_

_She laughed a sick laugh and lifted her long claws and lightly touched her claw to my head. My eyes glowed red and I saw the reason. It was Tamaran. But everything was in flames and people were screaming. Out of the shadows came her. The demon thing I was talking to she was smiling evilly and had a staff with a green orb the same color as my power. She removed her claw and then grabbed my hand. I gasped. _

"_you are the one I was imprisoned in when I was defeated! Your power is that of my orb! And you are going to use it to destroy this pathetic planet." _

_I looked at her, my rage building up._

"_NEVER!" _

_She lunged at me and right as she was about to hit me I shot awake to see all my friends with worried faces._

"Starfire are you okay?" Raven asked. She looked very worried. Everyone did.

I sat up and looked around. _Why am I in the medical room? _I thought? Robin walked over and gave me a hug and kissed me on the cheek.

"you scared me for a sec there Star, are you sure your okay?"

"yes Robin I am fine I just had another nightmare about whatever she was."

Beastboy's stomach growled.

"not to be rude or anything dudes, but I hungry."

We all laughed.

"okay little grass stain lets go make breakfast! Im making bacon and eggs!" said Cyborg.

"OH no your not were having tofu and soy milk." Cried beastboy as he ran out of the medical room.

I guess I should go and make sure they don't kill each other." Raven sighed.

Robin grabbed my hand and led me to the kitchen.

"After breakfast Star if it wasn't too scary do ya think you can tell us your dream?" asked Robin.

"sure." I smiled and sat down to breakfast were everything will be revealed…

**Sorry about not updating in a while. I had a huge case of writers block. Andyway oooo another cliffy! I so bad:D.**


	4. blood fest

_**X**_

sorry i didn't do it before...I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANY OF THE SONGS IN THIS FANFIC, besides if i did there would be more episodes... BOQ ON WIF DA STORY!

The next few weeks didn't get any better, They got worse. The dreams kept replaying over and over again , there was no end to the sleepless nights. Not only did the change my sleeping habits they changed how I looked as well. first, i got very pale. white as a ghost. my nails turned jet black, looking as if i painted them. my teeth also got very pointed and very sharp, looking as if i was growing fangs. i looked scary if you asked me. And now my hair was turning a dark gray. laying in bed thinking about this makes me worry. i don't like avoiding my friends. especially robin. god i miss him, but i don't want to risk loosing him. i thought about that as i dozed off into sleep.

I awoke in a forest this time. it was pitch black but with a red glow. the demon who is haunting my dreams steps out into the trail. she was just the same as all the other dreams, black claws, messed up red hair, and those red eyes shooting down deep into my soul. this time she was wearing a black dress that covered her feet. it was strapless. she looked good, well for a demon. but as i looked up at her fangs she seemed angry. That look sent shivers down my spine. she sprinted up to me and grabbed my arm.

"WHY DON'T YOU EXCPT THAT I AM YOU!" she screeched.

she flung me down hard on the ground. she stood over me and with a slash of her claws she left three deep claw marks on the left side of my stomach. I screamed in pain as she vanished into the trees leaving a trail of blood from her claw. I awoke with shooting pain on my left side. I looked down at my bed there was a pool of blood, pulling the covers off they revealed three slash marks. I sat up regretting that I did that fast. I got out of bed and crawled to my door leaving a trail of blood and a few hand marks on my door as I tried to make my way to the medical room. I stood up outside my door and used the wall for balance, leaving my bloody hand prints and wound trail as i painfully walked down the hall to the elevator. I was loosing to much blood! i couldn't keep this up much longer! i screamed in my head. i fell to the ground and started dragging myself to the medical room. i guess i was making to much noise because next think i knew robin was carrying me to the medical room. I closed my eyes as for the fist time in about a week in a half robin was with me.

_ROBINS POV_

I haven't seen starfire for about a week in a half. It was killing me but I guess she had her reasons. I thought this as I dozed of into sleep. I awoke to the sound of dragging a gasping out in the hall. I sat up and walkd out into the hall, i started walking not really paying attention but i ended up in the hall where stars room is,i decided to go and make sure she was okay. when I got there I saw blood. lots of blood entering the pin I dashed into her room. It was a whole mess of blood. blood on the bed,floor, and the door. I saw a hand print and I knew it was hers. dashing out of her room I followed the blood trail on the wall. I dashed around the corner to the elevator and saw her. she was dragging herself. There was blood on her hands and three gaping slashes on her side. I ran over and scooped her into my arms and dashed to the medical room. I heard her sigh as we entered the elevator.


	5. discovery

Authers note: I DO NOT OWN THE TEENTIANS IF I DID THERE WOULD BE AWESOMER EPISODES!

Here I am again, in the infermery. It seems like what ever I do I always end up here.. its not fair to my friends that they always have to worry about me. I turned over in my medical bed soon relizing it wasn't such a good idea. Pain ripped through my left side a I realized the hapenings of a few hours before…the dream, the attack, and all the blood. I shivered. Blood. The one thing that I loved but also hated. Its okay if its in movies, im all up for gore then, but if it happens in real life I freak. I looked down at my wound. The big deep slash marks ran from the middle of my stomach to the middle of my back showing me how close I was to death, rubbing it in if I might say so. I glared at it hating it even more by the minute.

"you've done it again sta,r you managed to get yet another scar." I sneered under my breath.

I heard shuffling looking up to see sleeping Robin wake up. I smiled as happily as I could. I didn't do a good job at it, I know, but he bought it. He smiled and walked over pulling me nto a warm loving hug and a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"your finnally awake.." he sighed rubbing my hair.

"mhm.." was alli managed to get out.

I felt bad enough as it is.

"um… cold you tell me how you-"

I cut him off

"-nearly slice myself into pieces? I don't really know but I some how did." I said a bit impaitent.

Robin just stared. I tried to sit up but it failed as soon as I got 2 inches up my sid hurt like crap. I groaned in pain. Robin made me lay down again. I didn't like all this attention, I never have, him helping me just makes it worse. But I didn't imply.

"where are the others?" I asked looking around.

" cleaning up the blood" he said shyly

"what? No if anyone should be cleaning up that mess its me, I don't want you guys to worry." I whispered.

Robin nelt down and ksiied me. It felt good. Ive been locked in my room for he longest time and that just made me feel a lot better.

"um…does this have to do with your dreams?" He asked more serious.

I nodded.

He pulled a chair over and sat down his eyes glued on my face.

"can you tell me what the dream was." He asked demanding sweetly as he could.

"well, ill tell you all that I remember.." I said playingwith my fingers.

He nodded signling me to go on

"well I was in a dark room,but it turned into a forest, the stanged demon lady walked up sh seemed…angry, no furious! She hd a murderious look in her eyes and she said something…." I sat thinking about it

"oh yes, WHY CAN'T YOU JUST AXCEPT THAT YOU ARE ME! Or atleast that's artly what she said." I said

Robin had a grim expressin too. He sat there for the longest time just deep in thought. I kept getting more and more courious. Finnally he stood up kised me and left the room. 'what are you up to boy wonder?" I asked to nobody. After a few minutes of sitting and waiting, he came back in, and, with Raven. Raven had an even more depressed look than usual. Courious I was when Robin cleared hi throat.

"hm?" I said in a somwhat high pitched voice.

"Raven needs to try something can you sit still fo a few seconds?" Robin asked fear shaking his voice.

That scared me, if Robin was scared then I knewi should be as well.

"Raven..? he whispered.

She nodded and came over to my bed a look of sorrow on her non smiling face.

He placed her hand on my wound and repeated her signiture chant.

My eyes started glowing and she saw everything.

As soon as she reached he last dream she shot back into the wall and I started screaming. I felt unimaginable pain in my head. My screams kept getting louder and louder til I sounded like a girl in one of those horror movies who is about to be eaten by the monster. But as soon as it came it was gone and I felt exsausted. Robin was leaning over me pure terror in his masked covered eyes. I lay there pantng and shaking,mummbling prayers under my breath. Robin went to check on Raven who was almost as bad as I was, she just wasn't shaking like me.

"raven what happened!" Robin asked shaking a bit

"S-s-starfire, is half d-d-d-demon" she choakd out.

As soon as those words left her mouth I started crying. It seemed like my whole life was just a lie. Robin kept tryng to calm me down and soon the others where in the imfermery too, asking what the heck was going on. That night I had never felt so upset and scared,not for me but my fiends. What would happen if I ever lost control…


	6. the rage within

**OKAY I KNOW THE LAST CHAPTER WAS CORNEY, I MEAN REEEEEEEALLY CORNEY BUT HEY HOPE YOU ENJOYED ANYWAY..**

**OH AND I DON'T OWN THE TEENTITANS JUST THE STORY IDEA AND THE DEMON INSIDE STARFIRE :3**

Sitting on the roof. Its one of the many things about earth that love, though it's a lot nicer when Robin is with me. After finding out what was wrong with me, he seems to have gotten distant like when he's obsessing about Slade. My eyes start to tear up as I think about it, and inside I feel the most intense hatred for the demon inside. Why don't things ever go as planned? Why does the universe hate me so? Lost in my thoughts I failed to hear the door open and some one walk towards me. He sat down next to me. I wouldn't look up, I was afraid that if I did he wouldn't see the sweet caring person I am, just the monster that's locked inside me. He sighed and looked down at me.

"Star…"

"Why?" I asked cutting him off

"What do you mean?"

"You keep your distance from me and I want to know why you can't talk to me anymore."

I felt the tears burning my eyes as I looked up at him.

"I- I –I …"

"Why Robin?" I snapped a single tear sliding down my face.

I turned away not wanting him to see me cry. More tears fell.

"I don't know…" he choked out.

"That's your answer, I don't know? Robin I know this is hard for you, for me, and everybody else but isolating yourself from me doesn't help anything. Do you think I wanted this to happen? Do you know how scared I am for all of you? Why can't you just talk to me?" I was now crying.

He had a true look of sorrow on his face.

"I never wanted to hurt you Star, you know that." He said crying and holding me tight.

"I'm so sorry Star please just have to understand."

"Understand what? That you can't deal with me being a monster!" I screeched rage boiling inside me. I have never felt so enraged.

"What is there to understand! Do you think I'm just so thrilled to have some monster inside me! Do you? How would you know!"

I felt my self getting angrier and angrier. I felt an unknown power serge through my blood. My eyes began glowing and Robin stood up. He looked terrified. My eyes began changing from green to red and I felt myself becoming the verything I hated so much. My nail shot out into long claws and my teeth began growing into sharpened fangs. My skin paled out and I spiked demon tail appeared. Black wings tore out of my back and I felt more enraged by the second.

"Why Robin!" screeched a voice that wasn't mine.

His eyes were wide and he had taken out one of his birdarangs.** (I think that's how you spell it 0.o) **

"Starfire I don't want to fight you!" he screamed tears streaming down his face.

I rose a claw and striked.

**( you know I thought about ending it here but since I haven't updated in like months I thought id do you guys a favor)**

He dodged and started running. Everyone burst through the door fear showing in their eyes.

"STARFIRE!" Beastboy screamed.

Raven flew towards me and pinned me down with her dark magic. She stood over me her hand outstretched. I growled and nipped at her. She jerked her hand away and began chanting. She placed her hand on my head and suddenly all the rage I had felt was gone. I felt myself turn back, and soon I was my old self again. My cloths were torn and I looked like a mess. Raven let me go and helped me up. I looked around everyone looked at me in fear. I turned towards Robin. Her was crying, the tears soaking his mask. I started crying as well.

"Robin…I" I was cut off by a loving hug from him.

We both fell to our knees crying and hugging. The other Titans joined as well.

"I'm so sorry…p-please"

"We forgive you." Robin whispered in my ear.

"Yea Star It wasn't your fault" Cyborg said.

"We're all just glad your okay." Raven said smiling a bit.

"Are you okay?" Beastboy asked.

"I guess so I think I'm going to go lay down." I said wiping my tears away.

I stood and headed for the door all my friends looking worried.

**WOW THIS CHAP WAS ATCHUALY REALLY FUN TO WRITE MAYBE I SHOULD WRITE MORE ANGEST EHH…MAYBE ANYWAY HOPE HIS CAHP DIDN'T SUCK TO MUCH. HEH HEH **


End file.
